Darkness Lies
by drowsycosmos
Summary: Running away from home is the easy way out, especially if you're running from hell itself. Claire believes Mineral Town is her saving grace, but not everyone there can be trusted. Maturity is based on experiences, and she better wise up quick before those around her swallow her whole. Rated M for language, themes, and future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; characters mentioned in this story that do not belong to the author belong to their respective owners. I do not claim any ownership of Harvest Moon or any of their characters, towns, concepts. Just a fan of the game who wanted to make their own interpretation.  
Author's note at the end.

X x X

Drip.

Drip drip.

The teasing was relentless as a child, and something told her in the darkest places of her mind, she believed them. Who would tell her differently, seeing as even the parents of her tormentors let their whispers waft over the classrooms in agreement. Questioning teachers about her Mama, how a woman of that.. Profession would dare have her bastard child go here. And what sort of message would that teach the children at such young ages? It was an outrage!

No one knew she hid in the hallway. Listening. No one knew that their words seeped into her soft skin and tore through her sensitive barriers with their knife like precision. No one knew. Just because her mama was different, her papa wasn't around.. Just because she and her brothers were alone. Mama wasn't home a lot, and when she was, they saw her in the wee hours of the morning when she got off work if they stayed up or if one of them awoke from the door closing with a soft click. So they took care of themselves while their Mama went out to make money at her job.

The other parents only saw her because they went out looking for Mama, her brothers had told her. The husbands were the ones in particular, but she made that discovery when she grew older. While the wives just chewed her up and spit her out for 'luring their husbands'.  
They were on a witch hunt to sniff out any impurities in their precious children's learning experience. And her Mama had been enemy number one from the very beginning.

At night, her brothers slept in the living room on the floor, while she and her mama took the double bed in the run down one bedroom in their apartment. They had insisted, because they saw how tired Mama was. And Claire was just a baby, so she needed her close.  
The apartment of stained walls of unknown substances, smoke drenched carpets, ash trays littering the coffee table. Cigarette butts were scattered across the floor and often stuck to the soft pads of her feet when she rose in the mornings for school.

Deep set sapphire eyes, bags like the night hung below them. Mama comforted her with a stroke of her golden locks and a kiss to the forehead. She wasn't even recognizable, but her voice was always so comforting.  
"Mama loves you, Claire… My pretty little girl."

"Claire…"  
"Claire…?"  
"Claire?"

Drip drip..

Blue eyes blinked away the memory that played behind her eyelids. Said memories were from another lifetime. At least, that life felt like another. That reality wasn't so since she was ten, when her oldest brother discovered the body of their mother when he came home from a community college class. Tatsuki never was the same after that, often tossing and turning in his bed with whimpers escaping him. Plagued by the dreams of their mother's body submerged in bath tub. It was tinted red… The slits on her arms were flayed open from the knife she took just hours previously to her delicately purple tinged skin. It wasn't the first time, her arms had been marred previously by scars and burns, but never so deep. Never so vibrant.  
Never so permanent.

Drip.

She left a note for them, telling them she was so sorry for what she had made them endure, that she loved them and had saved some money so they could survive. Tatsuki, the oldest, was put in charge of hers and her other brother, Jyou's, care. He was only eighteen at the time, having just graduated high school the valedictorian. Mama was so proud of him, praising him endlessly for his hard work ethic and numerous hours of effort he poured into his work at school. She would make his favorite meals, and tell the younger children to aspire to be like him. Teachers loved him, and gave him the utmost respect. Regardless of who he was spawned from. Now, he was forced to give up his dreams of college for their sake, to care and watch over the younger two with the responsibilities of a father placed on his shoulders. Employed months after their mother's passing, she couldn't remember the last time he called in sick or had a day of vacation. It showed on his face, the premature wrinkles across his forehead, the purple bags that began to form under his young eyes. They used to be full of such life, ambition, excitement for life. But now reflected the man of such little, who had been beaten by the world and simply bent over to accept more for such little. Reluctantly.

Jyou, the middle child.. Mama didn't pay attention to him as much it seemed. At least to Claire, but she was the youngest so who was she to talk. But it wasn't like Jyou really minded, and he knew Mama loved him to pieces. He was carefree, laid back, and let things roll of his back like water on plastic. Traits that Claire always wished she possessed. His friends always claimed that he never stood up for himself, he always receiving the short end of the stick when it came to school. Kids picked on him, teachers degraded him. People saw him as stupid because of it, but he was actually really intelligent. Just not the kind of smart that school looked for. But that was life living in Tatsuki's shadow, having been the team captain of the baseball team while also having stellar grades. It was hard to make a name for yourself if you were related to Hokkaido Tatsuki.

Then.. There was her. Hokkaido Claire, the youngest of the three and the one who had the most Americanized name of the bunch. It made classes pleasant, children staring at her with their contempt. 'An American first name with a Japanese last name? What a weirdo!' Their mother, Shiori, claimed she found her name beautiful when she was deep into a novel at the time of her pregnancy. She'd never admit it, but that the name was also a tactic their father used to try to 'force the Japanese' out of them. He always called Jyou, Joe. And Tatsuki was Todd to him. A man who held no respect for heritage, tradition, history of those around him because well, he was just better than everyone else. Demeaning and heartless. He worked as car manufacturer and was the only American in their little town in Japan, so he must know best!

But she never met him, and from what her brothers explained of him, it was better off that way.

The older two, having claimed more of their mother's looks, had deep brown hair that was pin straight and thick as wet sand. Tatsuki kept his short on the sides and long on the top, sometimes if he let it grow out long enough to tie it up. Jyou had his long all around. It hung just below his jaw, and was often pushed back through thin nimble fingers to keep from tickling his face. They always complained about how it took forever to dry, and tangled so easily. Their eyes were dark, deep chocolate brown like their father's. Unlike Shiori, who had strange blue from her father that Claire had inherited, but blonde like their father. Their father claimed she was a bastard child from an affair, always making fun and claiming how her mother had been abandoned by her cheating father. That she should be thankful he wanted her even remotely, because obviously no other man had. Not even her own father.

One evening it had been taken too far, and she had told him to leave. It always surprised Claire that he had left without a fight, but then, she always got the feeling that her mother and brothers were keeping part of the story from her.

They never spoke his name, because it was far too respectful for even him.

She wasn't even sure she even knew his name.  
Tatsuki was nine, and Jyou was only five. Claire had yet to make an appearance, due the following months when he left.

The flashbacks vanished as soon as they appeared, as the young blonde looked up at the voice who was calling her. Her friend, Lumina, stared at her with a concerned gaze. "Hey, you dozed for a second when I mentioned the graduation party. We're still going, right? We made that promise back in freshman year!" Lumina Remington, a half Japanese half French girl who had moved back to Japan to live with her grandmother. Her parents had passed away years ago from an car accident when they were on their way back from an opera. Lumina was up all night into the day, waiting for them, only to be greeted by the police with their caps off and heads bowed.

She was a lovely girl, Lumina, and Claire often wondered why the sweet thing had been drawn to her when they met the first day of freshman year. Lumi, as she often called her, had soft golden tresses that were cut short into a stylish bob with straight bangs across her forehead. It made her already innocent face almost sickeningly so, which drove the girls at school mad and made the boys whisper vulgar words between themselves in the locker room. Petite, with soft womanly curves, it was no wonder people favored her over the blonde. She was perfect in every way, exotic compared to most with her bright gold eyes.

Compared to herself, with her straw colored hair and azure eyes, she felt very plain. Boys didn't pay attention to her, girls claimed she bleached her hair to have it that pale. It didn't help it frayed at the ends from improper care, so it only fueled the rumors that she was fake. 'Her eyes were contacts! Yeah well she stuffs her bra! I heard her shoes had platforms! She's way too tall!, She never eats! Who's she trying to impress?!' Never mind that she wasn't even that skinny, her hair never showed any grow out, and her chest wasn't even that big. A bit bigger than normal Japanese women, but that wasn't her fault. And height? Maybe by an inch!

But they just liked to pick at every little thing that was 'wrong' with her. Because she was fake. And being labeled fake, while she'd never admit, made her question her appearance every time in the mirror. Maybe she should dye her hair, or bind her chest, or maybe slouch more? These thoughts floated constantly in her mind, in hopes that doing these things would make her less of a target.

Claire was going on nineteen in August. It was June and they were graduating high school. While her peers were all planning to go to college, what sororities they were going to join, she had made other plans.

Plans to skip town to escape the hell that had followed her since childhood and start anew.  
A tight smile crossed small lips, her hair shifting on her shoulders as she looked up to her friend. "Of coarse! I'm super excited for it, can't you tell?" So maybe she was trying a bit too hard to cover up the deep set emotions that had come forth with that not to welcome onslaught of past scenes. She was done with this place, done with the memories that it had bore into her.

Tonight, it wouldn't even matter because by tomorrow, she'd be miles away from here. It didn't matter where she was going, but did it really matter?  
It was time to blow this popsicle stand of hell.

"Well good! And don't you think of skipping out, or I'd never forgive you!" The brunette chimed, gold eyes uplifting with the genuinely sweet smile that crossed the young girl's face.

'She will.. Not anytime soon, but I know she will.. I don't want to leave her, but better this way than drawing it out,' Claire thought to herself, waving her hand at Lumina's statement as the bell rang. The class around them all stood from their seats, some stopping to chat with classmates while others remained seated and like them, chattered among themselves. The school was abuzz with excitement with the impending graduation ceremony tomorrow. Everyone from the popular girls to the stoners in the courtyard were more than ready to begin the next chapter.

Claire stood from her seat with arms stretched over her head, joints popping with relief as she had been seated too long. Lumina stood as well with a huff. "I'm watching you Hokkaido Claire! I know when you're tuning me out, and you've had that look ever since I even brought up tomorrow!" She called loudly, glaring her down but the blonde didn't take it seriously. That was the difference between her and Lumina. She didn't take anything seriously, while Lumina took things to heart. Lumina truly acted her age, eighteen and innocent. Claire felt twenty-five and surrounded by the immaturity of children.

They were all petty. Below her.

Even if she was leaving her brothers behind, and her friend, and her cat… Okay, so maybe it was bittersweet! But! She was finally making her own decision! Tatsuki wouldn't be around to nag her, and Jyou wouldn't be around to.. Be.. Jyou.  
Honestly, Jyou wasn't a stressor in her world. The middle child was often out involved with.. Substances that Tatsuki didn't approve of. Nothing dangerous, but nothing that'd be, 'good to have in the house of their impressionable little sister.' But that's why he never found out, because Jyou didn't come home every night. Maybe every other night, if it was a good week.

Tatsuki on the other hand.. With so much responsibility thrusted onto him at such a young age, seemed more like he turned thirty-five and had two kids at home in the span of just a couple weeks. Jyou was twenty-two! And she was eighteen! Turning nineteen! She wasn't a little kid anymore and could make her own decisions about how late she was going to be out. Or who she hung out with! Not that Tatsuki had any problems with Lumina, but that wasn't the point! It was the principle of being controlled by someone else that she couldn't stand! Claire was an adult, an individual who made her own decisions because she had her best interests in mind. Besides, who knew her better than herself?

The girls left the classroom, the last period of the day having ended. The students leaked out of the school in their own little clichés, and something about it made her laugh. This was the final day they'd all be together, and how funny was it that after tomorrow, no one would keep in contact. They all had their own little colleges they'd applied for, run off to, and forget all about these last four years they'd spent as a "family". Pheh, school administrators were so diluted, it was insane.

The sun was high in the sky, and the breeze blew the trees that swayed whimsically against their might.

Crisp. Clean.

The beginning of her life started tonight.

X x X

Author's note; So I'm super sorry for how rusty my writing is, I haven't written in a couple years, so doing this was both nerve wracking, but also extremely liberating. I hope that you'll find these little writings interesting, as I'm planning on staying committed and making an actual series of these stories, following Claire and her brothers, involving characters from Harvest Moon games. I was really inspired by other writers who took this route, and wanted to take a crack at it.  
Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; characters mentioned in this story that do not belong to the author belong to their respective owners. I do not claim any ownership of Harvest Moon or any of their characters, towns, concepts. Just a fan of the game who wanted to make their own interpretation.  
Author's note at the end.

X x X

Silence.

There was silence, except for the soft pitter patter of rain that hit the roof of their apartment. The roads were empty, the lights flickered on. Then off, and the soft glow of the moon hung over the little village in Japan. Her villagers slept soundly in their beds, eagerly awaiting tomorrow's grand event. The high school graduation ceremony.  
The clock struck midnight with a low, lugubrious gong sound. It rang once.

Twice.  
Three times.

Then echoed it's soft song before going silent.  
And that's when she slipped out of the window. Claire, her hair tied up in a pony tail with bangs flopping forward onto her face. Claire, her body covered by a pair of running pants and clingy shirt that held in body warmth, she was on the run. Sneaker clad feet hit the wet pavement and made sharp, wet smacks with each step she made. Farther and farther away she ran, and closer and closer she made to her new life. Her stomach flopped nervously, but the backpack that weighed heavily on her reminded her that she was ready for this. She was prepared, took all the precautions, and wasn't going to look back.

The notes that she left for her brothers, her friend, Lumina, and the school, would give sufficient explanation for their why's. Their where's. Their questions.  
For Tatsuki, she left her explanation. She told him that she was simply too tortured in their little town, that it held sickening memories, that she couldn't simply be here anymore and didn't want to cause him agony. He had already done so much for her, and she could do this on her own. Claire reassured him in her note that she could take care of herself, and to visit when she found what she was looking for.  
For Jyou, she told him that she'd be away for awhile. Jyou would understand, he himself having left periodically growing up for time alone for self discovery. Her note to her middle brother just explained that it was her turn to run away. To find herself in this world. To find her purpose and calling. And the best way to do it was to turn away from her beginnings and write her own.  
For Lumina, she apologized. She apologized for leaving her the day before graduation for this crazy dream she had. But it wasn't crazy to her, and she hoped she'd understand. That she'd know what she was looking for, and while she could be angry and hate her, that she would understand one day. And be able to free up some time someday in the future so they can catch up on their crazy adventures. Hers in college, and Claire's in her worldly ventures.  
And to the school, well. It was a short note. She spoke lowly of the faculty, the school, and it's students. How the teachers were crack-pots. How the principle and his administers were dirty and bribed to do what all the little rich kids' parents wanted. How she had suffered from their negligence, and that she didn't want her diploma. They could burn it, because that's what she'd do if she attended the event.

She thumbed the matches in her pocket with a smirk at that fleeting thought. What color would it burn? Red like all paper? Or would it crackle green like the sickening feeling that welled up in her gut. The feeling school instilled in her.

She ran.

Claire ran and she ran, fueled on adrenaline. Excitement. The town disappeared into the distance and she was running through country side now. The clouds blanketed the sky and hid the stars, but she knew her way. What direction she was going. Her destination? Who the hell knew! But she knew it would be anywhere but there.  
She ran for a solid twenty minutes, before stopping on the side of the road to gasp for air that her lungs so desperately needed. Not especially athletic, that feat alone was enough to wind her more than any physical exercise she had ever done. But she pushed on, forcing herself from the tree she had rested against to continue on but a slower pace. The bark dug into her soft palms, but god it felt so exhilarating.  
The rain had let up, so it made it more of an enjoyable venture. Eventually the clouds cleared, and the moon could be seen in all it's luminescent glory. It lit the way, and she took it as an omen of her future.

Bright, sparkling, and just in reach for her to take a hold of.  
While she slowed to a stroll, the road began to lift and wrap around mountains. Trees surrounded her vision as she continued her journey. Eventually stopping to look at her map, she scanned over it with observant eyes. It seemed that she had managed to get a fair distance from the village, going on her fourth mile if her calculations were correct. That was enough to make a smile spread across her face, map placed back into her backpack's pocket. No going back now, she was far too deep!

Claire walked.  
She walked and she walked, regardless of how achy her feet were getting. Regardless of how sleepy she was because the earlier hours were spent wide awake in anticipation. The sun rose over the horizon, that she had been walking for almost five hours now. It passed quickly, but also dragged. Too exhausted to pull the map from her bag, she decided to stop on one of the clearings on the side of the road to take a moment. It oversaw a small forest area, elevated enough so she could see where the road continued. It was a pleasant view, the sunrise making her smile.  
"Guess that's my first sunrise in my new life… I should commemorate this!" Claire chimed, reaching into her backpack to pull a small camera she had brought with her. Just in case she needed to record all of her awesome new life experiences, of coarse! With an outstretched hand, she pointed the camera at her. Flashing a big, genuine grin and a peace sign, she snapped the picture.

The rocks under her crumbled.

With a scream, she slid down the side of the cliff, bouncing and slamming against the branches of trees below that ultimately knocked her unconscious as she fell with a heavy _thump!_ to the ground below.

Drip.

Drip drip..

Blue eyes opened to the bleary pictures above her. It was so… So bright. Whiteness. Blurs of words and hums of images. Someone turn off the lights, cause they were burning her sensitive eyes.. How long had she been out? And what had happened? She remembered taking a picture of herself when she sat on the side of the road, the peace sign being the last thing she remembered before…

Before?  
There was a dull aching in the back of her head, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the sight of blood, when she was finally able to focus in front of her, that had seeped from her bandaged arm. Okay, what had happened?! She began to struggle, finding that she was laying on her back in a.. Hospital bed? Where was there a hospital anywhere around where she was?! She was out in the middle of no where, only forest around her! For miles! The realization hit her.

She had fell.  
She fell down the side of the cliff when the rocks had collapsed from under her. She had fallen twenty something feet to the ground and.. And her arm? It was wrapped, expertly she might add, and was hanging on a sling that rested comfortably on her chest. From what she saw, that was the only thing that seemed to have taken any actual damage, but the more she thought about it, the more she remembered hitting the ground with her arm outstretched to try and stop herself. Not her smartest action to date, obviously. Claire breathed a sigh of relief, considering herself lucky for getting out of that plummet with such minimal damage to her being.  
Other than her arm, she seemed to only have small pains that would prick in her back, her head, and her legs. Bruised, most likely. She'd love to look, but well, Claire, you're practically crippled to this bed seeing as your kinda hazy with some sort of pain medication! No wonder, it probably hurt a hell of a lot more than it did if she was in her right mind.

About to call out for someone, she saw a woman pass the screen divider of the makeshift room she was in.  
"U-Um! Excuse me!" She called, leaning forward to try and get the woman's attention. The lady's stride stopped immediately and she back peddled.  
"Oh! You're awake! Oh the doctor will be absolutely thrilled! Oh you poor thing, one moment, let me go get him for you!"  
And off she went. Not really what Claire wanted, but she supposed this doctor could give her the answers she needed.  
It was silent again, the soft hum of medical machines in the background with the soft _beep… beep…_ of the heart monitor that was hooked up to her finger. Did they think she was going to die from that fall? Perhaps, depending on if the boulders had fallen on top of her. Maybe that's what happened to her arm, a rock fell on i-  
"Ah, you're awake. That's good to see." A man's voice called from the side of the room, and it brought her attention to him quickly. Smooth. Calming. Her nerves seemed to settle immediately when he entered. The woman from before stood next to him with a smile, brows knit in concern.  
They both were clearly the doctor and nurse of the establishment, he in a dress shirt and slacks with a coat over his shoulders. It was ironed to perfection and nearly as white as the room was. She, in a blue dress with a pressed white apron wrapped around her waist. The aura they brought into the room was calculating. Not cold, but it made her nervous. Like they were observing her. Claire was never the best around doctors.

"How are you feeling, dear? You took quite a tumble!" The woman gushed, stepping forward as she began to test her vitals and checking her head. She hadn't even noticed the wrapping around her forehead, and winced when she was touched there. The brunette recoiled with an apologetic look, giving a small bow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause any pain! I am Etsuko, but I prefer Ellie, and this is Doctor Tsuneo. Some residents of the village had found you after the landslide under some rocks and brought you here. You were pretty banged up! But you got the easy of it, your bag unfortunately was destroyed in the slide… We were able to recover your camera, but the rest of your supplies had been crushed. Were you hiking? That's a really dangerous area to wander! Do be m—"  
"Ellie, I'm sure our guest has some questions for us, so lets not suffocate her with our own questions and see if we can answer hers." The doctor's voice rang over the woman's, instantaneously silencing her. It made her sigh, finding some relief from the onslaught of questions the nurse had suddenly began rambling. But it wasn't malicious, almost mothering in a way. It made her feel.. Loved, almost.  
Almost.

The doctor, eyes and hair of ebony, gave the smallest smile as he took a seat on her bed. He was far enough from her legs that it didn't displace her weight and make her wince. It was a welcoming feeling, and she felt rather content just looking at him.  
Now she understood why all those books described doctor/patient relationships. This guy was really sweet. This Doctor Tsuneo… He knew nothing of her, she didn't live in this village they watched over, but they looked to her like one of their own.  
Something unfamiliar, and almost.. Nerve wracking. What did they want?  
"Now, I hate to ask you more questions, but what's your name? We want to be able to make a record for you in the hospital archives, so that way we know who to contac—"  
"NO!"  
Her voice was shrill, panicked at the notion of trying to contact anyone from home. Looking from Ellie, then to Tsuneo, she began to sweat. The two looked back with startled looks, almost shocked that she had a voice.  
Relax, Claire..  
"I uh.. I'm sorry. I mean, I don't have anyone to contact. I don't… I don't have any family." Sorry Tatsuki, Jyou. No offense.  
"Oh.. Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Tsuneo continued, his brows furrowing with a small look of doubt. But who was he to question the young woman's outburst? Maybe it was a touchy subject, and seeing as she seemed to have been backpacking down the road, perhaps she was a hitch hiker. He didn't have any information, and got the feeling that even if she was hiding something, that she wouldn't be giving anything up if he pressed her further. So he dropped it with the same small smile.  
"But your name?"

The blonde opened her mouth, but paused for a moment before clearing her throat. Her name? Now was her chance. "I am uh.. Ho—Yamamoto. Yamamoto Claire. I was just traveling down the road and stopped to take a break when the cliff decided to give out. I-I uh.. I'm turning nineteen in August, I'm five foot six, and usually go between one hundred and fifty and one hundred and fifty-five pounds. My previous doctors always said I could afford to lose a little weight, but I could never shed the pounds. My blood pressure has always been fine, my cholesterol was fine.. U-Uhm.." She rambled on about her health, or what she could remember of it when she actually paid attention to the doctors.

The dark eyes of the doctor lit up with a small chuckle, his hand lifting to silence her words. Claire quieted immediately, looking to him with a flustered look, before looking down with a sigh. It was one of her less.. Admirable traits, that she was self conscious, unsure and preferred not to speak to those of the opposite gender. They never spoke to her, and she never spoke to them. It was a perfect truce.  
"Yamamoto Claire.. Yamamoto-san. It's a pleasure to meet you. We're going to make you a new file for our town's hospital, and seeing as you did fracture your wrist, you will need to stay in town until it heals. I do hope that won't any cause any problems with your schedule? Traveling would only aggravate it."  
She shook her head.

"Good, now we're going to finish our examination, and then will release you to look about the town you stumbled upon." He paused, laughing at his own unbeknownst joke. "There's an Inn a block down, they prepared a room for you to stay in while you heal. They advised me to tell you that your charges will be put on a bill you can pay later when you are able. Now, let's get to checking that bump on your head.."  
It was another hour or so that she sat in the examining room, both Tsuneo and Ellie looking her up and down thoroughly. Poking and prodding, asking what hurt and what didn't. At one point, Tsuneo left the room so that Ellie could conduct the, ahem, more intrusive examinations. Though she at first was apprehensive, Ellie assured her that it was just so they had a background on her heath, seeing as they wouldn't be able to get any of her records from town. With a smile, she gave her hand a small squeeze before asking her to simply relax.  
"It'll be over quick, and I promise, my hands are warm!"  
Claire laid quietly, letting Ellie go through the motions before the brunette spoke up again, "The Doctor seemed quite worried over you. We don't get patients frequently, our town only has about fifty people in it. So when we have a newcomer literally fall into our lap, we take it quite seriously!" She giggled. "It was so silly, he stood outside the room and simply watched you! Oh but don't take it the wrong way! The tumble was just very frightening, and if Saibara and Grey had said were true, it was a near twenty foot fall! We were both very worried!" It made the blonde blush ever so slightly, the aspect of having the dark and well… Okay, it'd be foolish of her not to admit that he wasn't even slightly handsome. Tsuneo had that look that would make any girl melt, dark but warm eyes with a face that had, no doubt, been angular at one point in his young but softened from years of treating sickened patients? Friendly, and maybe ever so slightly awkward? Not to mention he was intelligent. Doctor? Goodness!

The names Ellie said before, foreign to her, made Claire's brows lift curiously. But the brunette was quick to answer the unsaid questions. "They are the blacksmiths of our little town, Saibara being the master and Gray is his grandson and apprentice, who live a couple blocks down. When we discharge you, we'll give you a map. I'm sure they'd appreciate a visit from you! The looks on their faces were just ghastly!"  
Ellie was truly a sweet soul, and Claire could appreciate it. Was this what having a mother was like? Her Mama loved her, yes, but.. Shiori wasn't around enough to truly put love and care into her children's cuts and bruises. No Mama kisses, no reassurances that it would be okay, no quiet hushes to ease their tears.  
It was Tatsuki, Jyou, and herself against the world. When one of them fell, the other two were quick to jump and try to play doctor or nurse the best they could. But for children with limited knowledge of injuries, at times it wouldn't be enough. Jyou broke a finger once.. She and Hika were so panicked when it bruised and swelled. She began to cry that it'd have to be cut off while Hika was trying to numb it with an pack of frozen peas. But the middle child just sat there, watching the two with a calm, slightly bewildered expression. What a trio they were.. Jyou's finger ended up healing crooked, and he always liked to teasingly blame them for his 'fucked up finger'.  
When the examination was finished, the nurse left the room with a brief smile before fetching the doctor to finish with their examination.

"Well Yamamoto-san, other than your damaged wrist, you seem to be in perfect condition. Mind you, the fall did bruise some limbs and probably left a little bit of swelling in some areas, so do take caution when doing a lot of physical movement. We will prescribe you with some medication for the pain, and would recommend you take it easy for the following days. Bed rest, with the occasional walk, but nothing too over the top." Doctor Tsuneo finished his schpeal, clipboard in hand as he gave a brief nod before bidding her a good day and left the room. Ellie assisted Claire up as to get her footing, and boy was he right. She instantly felt the pangs of pain shoot up her limbs. It nearly made her whimper, but she bit her tongue and gave a tight smile to the fretful nurse when she released her.  
Discharged, and a new town map in hand, the blonde stood outside the hospital.  
Banged up, arm in a sling and striding with a limp, she observed her surroundings. It was a wonder how this little town was hidden within the woods less than fifty miles from her village. But then again, none of them really explored. If she was correct, the slightly salty scent that invaded her senses, it was her best guess that this little town was on the edge of the ocean… They never had the time to take a trip to the coast. Maybe she got much farther than she had originally anticipated. With a shrug, she opened the map and began to look over the area curiously.  
New places, new people.  
Maybe this was the new beginning she was looking for?

With that thought in her mind, Claire began her slow but steady journey through this new town. The map she had acquired from the hospital had 'Mineral Town' written across the top, of which she assumed was the name of this little town. It was strange, it didn't ring any bells, and she wondered if perhaps her fall had led her to another part of the mountain towns that they didn't have mapped on their own city maps. Her own village.. Well town, of Hiroshi, was a southern suburbia. There was the city that laid nestled out in the ocean on the mainland that was always talked about. Where all their imports, supplies, and well.. Everything came from. Her mother used to work in the city, always needing to take a ferry to and fro so it always took her a little longer to get home as she was abiding by the ferry schedules. Claire recalled some nights when her Mama would call to inform them she wouldn't be home as the ferry was closed for the night. Those nights felt colder than usual, and full of worry. Worry if she would come home.. But sure enough in the morning, she would be home and collapsed next to her in bed. Having taken the earliest ferry, it made the youngest smile as she snuggled into her mother's body. The warmth was reassuring..

Claire gave a small sigh as she wandered, the road was made of uneven stones that had aged and worn from years of wear and tear. Not to mention the rains and winters that must have passed through, it made her walking a little uneven and made her wince every so often. Some stones a little sharper than others that would dig into her tootsies. There was a fence that lined the streets, also aged, but not as so. They must have rebuilt it time and time again, having rotten from the exposure to the elements. Trees hung over her head with their cooling shade that dripped over her as she strode away from the hospital. Little green leaves tumbled and flipped through the breeze in an easy dance.  
Just south of the hospital was the town square, the large hanging banner that was posted and hung on either side of the entry way bid visitors welcome. That too also appeared exceedingly aged, and gave the impression that this village hadn't had visitors in years. It almost made her feel small, the villager's eyes seemingly all on her. Head turning sharply to find where the sensation originated, her gaze fell on a small group of women that were gathered in the square in a little huddle. Quieted whispers, the occasional loud cackle of laughter.. They stopped when they noticed she looked back, all eyes on her that seemed to pick her apart piece by piece then resume their conversation with the occasional gaze turning back to her. Then giggles would follow. It made her uneasy, like she was back in that god forsaken school where girls would laugh openly when she walked by. Insults flew. Venom in their words, she quickly stepped out of the square to continue her own self directed tour. A little hurriedly, as to get away from… Them.

Note to self, stay away from the square when alone… Lest the hens of the village strike at her with their sharp taloned words.  
At the turn even farther south from the square, she passed by a field with livestock in it. Cows, horses, they all were out to pasture and grazing quite happily. Claire couldn't help but smile, the easiness of this lifestyle was something to be envied.. With her good hand resting on the fence, she admired the creatures for a moment before continuing her journey. The next thing that caught her eye, a farm very much like the previous, but this one having chickens strewn about their field. The blonde winced, never being very fond of birds. Something about their claws and beaks made her a uneasy. She didn't stop long at this one, but would have left immediately if not stopped by a rather strange character who had hastily emerged from the ranch house to greet her.  
"Hello! Hi! You must be the newcomer! I'm Popuri, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Okay, Claire wasn't sure where to start with this girl. First of all, pink hair. Pink? And from the looks of it, it oddly looked natural. That or this girl was on top of her dye job like no other. But with being so far out into the woodsy country side, there probably wasn't a whole lot to do. But when she looked at the girl directly… Red eyes pierced her, though with a sweet gaze, they were.. So exceedingly intimidating. Not to mention the way she dressed? A ruffled blouse, sure, was cute and matched her outright personality, but the corset that cinched her waist.. The red dress like skirt that that flowed from the bottom of the corset, it gave her a rather.. Edgy look, but not without a soft girly vibe that came from the dress. And well, the hair…

"Oh uh.. yeah, I'm Y—Yamamoto Claire. It's nice to meet you," Claire answered back, feeling almost out of place with how down trot her answer was, soreness only permitting a weak bow. Not that she had anything to feel down about, just that she had a fracture wrist, had no idea where she was, and was now being greeted by a cotton candy girl. Yeah, absolutely nothing to feel down about at all. But something was oddly.. Pleasant about the girl. Popuri, as she addressed herself, didn't have a malicious look to her at all, unlike those women she saw before in the town square. She looked actually quite friendly.  
"I heard all about your tumble down the cliff, that must have been terrifying! I'm really glad you're doing better though! You were the talk of the town! You're looking around, right?" The pink haired girl laughed, having taken notice to the map in the other girl's hand. "How about I offer you a once in a lifetime chance that I, an actual resident of the village, show you around? I promise not to bite. I'm not into that kind of stuff." Popuri laughed, giving her a wink before shimmying herself over the fence before Claire had a chance to answer. But she wasn't about to say no, the offer of actually being shown around by someone who lived there was much more enticing than walking around aimlessly by herself. Plus, the conversation would be nice. "Sure, I'd like that. I've seen the town square and the uh…" Her words trailed off, nearly mentioning the women she had a short run in with.

"Oh, you're talking about the group of women who probably looked at you like laughing hyenas, right?" Red eyes rolled. "Don't worry, and don't take any of it personally. They're just like that, gossip queens the lot of them. Mana, Sasha and Anna are their names, but it doesn't matter anyways." Popuri gave Claire a gentle pat on the arm, an action the blonde would usually recoil from, it gave her reassurance that she wasn't just the odd one out. She had just gotten out of that situation, let's not start it all over again! Please!

"Now hey, enough of that stuff, let's actually show you the stuff this town has to offer!"  
And with that, they were off. Popuri showed her around town, leading her from the farm she emerged from along the road that lead them to Blacksmith. Popuri explained that a man named Saibara, and his grandson Gray resided inside. She said something about how they both were the ones that found her when they were looking for stone material to work with by Mother's Hill Summit. She advised to go back later, because obviously this tour she was giving now was far more important. Better to know her way around then just keep going in circles! From the Blacksmith, they went north where Popuri showed Claire where most of the town residents dwelled. The houses were small, having an almost cottage feel to them that felt almost storybook vibe to them. They were small, but charming.  
The general store was next, where she was told that the daughter of the owner, Karen, was inside and could sometimes be rather.. Rough around the edges. But Popuri assured her that she was nice once you got to know her. Claire wasn't sure she wanted to get to know her, having known those type of people all too well in her past life. The window that showed into the shop, villagers were busy buying up their items for sale. Busy establishment, she guessed.  
There was a small pathway that lead to the street just down the block that dropped them right next to the Inn. Claire said what Tsuneo had spoken of earlier, that she would be residing there until she was healed and able to leave. Popuri clapped her hands excitedly and took hers as she lead her inside the rustic domain.  
The Inn wasn't lit overly well, but she should have figured as much seeing as the downstairs appeared to be a bar in the evenings. Everything inside was made of a soft oak wood. Lemon wood polish and the tangy scent of booze met her senses, and boy was it an odd combination. The Inn owner, Doug, stood behind the counter with a glass in his hand like an almost comical bar keeper. Rubbing a soft cloth against the cub to wipe away the moisture from it's trip through the soapy water filled sink. He was a broad shouldered man, red hair and a thick mustache on his squared face. But when his eyes lifted to meet theirs, his features softened into a welcoming grin and wave with the cloth still in hand.

"Well hello, Popuri! This must be the visitor that the town has been talkin' all about! Well don't just stand there in the doorway, c'mon over!"  
The girls wandered over, the pink haired one having taken a seat at the barstool like it was second nature. Claire was hesitant at first, but slowly took her seat and rested her wounded arm on the bar. Doug tsk tsk tsk'd at the sight of it, giving her a sympathetic gaze before turning to fetch them both glasses of water. "That's too bad that happened, but rest assured that this little town will take good care of ya! Your room is up the stairs and to the left at the end of the hall. Tried to keep ya from all those boys at the other end, if ya know what I mean." The ginger gave a wink, before turning and leaving them to drink their water while he tended to things in the kitchen. Popuri sipped her water and spoke quietly to the blonde about the villagers that were currently lounging within the Inn.  
"Okay, so now would be a good time to give you the details on everyone…" They turned in their seats, and Popuri began.  
"Over there, that's Duke. He and Doug are real good friends. Duke runs the Aja winery just down the road. He's a bit of an alcoholic, likes his own wine a bit too much. He's Mana's husband, and their daughter, Aja, ran off years ago because she didn't like the way her parents ran the winery. Can't say I blame her…" Claire looked to the older man, peppered with grey and white through his black hair as he sipped a glass of wine and leaned back at his leisure.  
"Next, not far from Duke, is Doug's daughter, Ann. She's… She's an odd one. I get along with her well, but I know she and Karen can't stand each other. Ann can be a bit of a snot sometimes, y'know?" Popuri checked behind her, making sure the elder red head wasn't around before giving a soft snort of laughter. "But she waitresses here for her dad, so she's sort of an inevitable. She's claimed this guy named Cliff, a newcomer a lot like you, but he's… Quiet. Keeps to himself a lot, and doesn't like to associate with a lot of people. He's been living up in the Inn for a couple months now, and Ann is real enamored with him. Best to keep your eyes off him, cause she'll go completely bonkers on you!" With a nod from the blonde, Popuri continued.

"Upstairs is where Cliff, that guy I mentioned earlier, and a guy named Kai stay. Kai comes through during the summer and runs a snack shack out on the beach. He makes really yummy food, and we kinda dated, but I got really sick of his player kinda ways. We'd walk down the street and I'd catch him looking at other girls! Other women! The nerve!" Her flustered face puffed up, obviously irritated by the memory of it but catching Claire's confused stare, she brushed off the thought with a sigh. "I still get a bit bothered by it, I guess you could say…" She trailed off, smiling sadly.  
"I get it though, and that's no way a guy should be treating you!" Claire chimed in, even surprising herself. She had no prior knowledge of relationships, but it didn't mean she didn't know when something obviously wasn't right. "You need someone who will be completely and utterly serious about you, and not have to look to other women when they already have someone real great with them!"  
Popuri smiled, rubbing her eyes a little bit as a few stray tears had gathered there. "Thanks Claire.. I appreciate that, really.."  
The girls continued to talk and chatter amongst themselves, Popuri mentioning other villagers and funny stories from festivals, where Claire spoke about the things she had seen. Most of which she made up but.. Well, she didn't want to appear like a total liar. The big clock at the top of the stairs chimed, signaling it was five o'clock. Popuri looked up, shocked at the hour and stood immediately.

"I'm sorry to have to run off so quickly, but we have dinner at five thirty sharp at my house, and it's my turn to make dinner tonight! Try to get some rest, Claire, and we'll talk more tomorrow!" The bubbly girl gave the blonde a wink before skittering out of the Inn. And she was left alone to her own thoughts.  
Moments passed, and hadn't noticed the barkeep setting a bowl of stew behind her and taking off to tend to his customers. When she turned, the stew had just cooled to a comfortable eating temperature, to which she began to devour. It was a mystery how she hadn't known how hungry she was! After her meal, and a quick thank you to Doug for the meal, she was handed a key to her room and she was off for a long rest..  
All these people were so kind and sweet to her, and she was lucky that of all the places she fell into, it was here.

X x X x  
Author's Note; changed the eldest brother's name from Hikaru to Tatsuki, just because the ToT protagonist's name was Hikari. That, and I wasn't really feeling Hikaru in the first place, so.. Yeah. The story name will probably change towards the end, I just couldn't stand calling it 'My Own Story', cause how silly does that sound, and then 'Darkness Lies'.. It'll have to stick for now.  
Side note; thanks for the heads up on the formatting error, hopefully it's all corrected so people be super confused! Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3

The weather the following day wasn't nearly as clear and sunny as her first day in town. Clouds left mists of rain throughout the village with fog that lingered by the dock. It was a slow, sleepy weather that made the rest the inhabitants slow to rise from their beds that day to the daily grind. The livestock was stored away in the barns to avoid sickness, and the poultry flapped irritably at the lack of sunlight. They squawked at the pink haired girl impatiently as she ushered them into the coop with soft hand motions. But down the street at the Inn, the blonde that had just arrived yesterday was still slumbering comfortably. Yesterday's events had worn the poor thing out, and sleeping on the comfortable mattress knocked her out the instant she hit the pillow last night.

Hours ticked by and when the clock down the hall chimed ten, she finally began to stir. Hair tied up but bursting from the hair tie she had managed to tame her mane in, Claire let boisterous yawn. Rubbing the sleep from her face, she slipped her feet from the warm covers and padded to the bathroom for a shower. She regretfully looked at the dresser as she passed by, feeling saddened that the contents of her bag had been squished under the landslide. The clothes she had intended on bringing were there, and was now left with a pair of running pants and a jacket. Did she mentioned they stunk? Like earth and metal? There was that too.

After a refreshing shower, granted a bit awkward with only one hand, she pulled on her dirtied clothes and wandered down the stairs to the main floor of the Inn. Empty, as expected. The village was now wide awake at this hour and busy with their own chores. The blonde wandered toward the kitchen, only to find the Inn keepers daughter at the stove with a pan in hand. From the sound of sizzling that drifted over her ears, she could only imagine she was beginning to cook strips of bacon for a late breakfast. The smell was intoxicating. Maybe she had just woken up as well? Claire quietly wandered in and stood off to the side and watched curiously, the girl's braid swayed as she tended to the meat in the pan. It must have registered she had company, because Ann turned and gave her a small head nod as a greeting. Not the warmest, but she didn't seem like the most.. Enthralled about her presence, anyhow.  
"Need some breakfast? I didn't get a chance to have any when I woke up this mornin', so I thought I'd make some bacon and eggs." She must have felt obligated to offer, and Claire was reluctant to accept. But it'd be rather rude to raid their fridge. And the fact that she was barely able to make a bowl of cereal, but that detail was better left unsaid.

"I would love some if you have extra. Thank you."  
"Sure, go ahead and sit at the bar and I'll bring out plates. The fridge has milk or juice and glasses are up in the cupboard."  
With cautious steps, she pulled two cup from their hiding place, grabbing the gallon of orange juice from the fridge then wandered out to the bar to avoid anymore awkward conversations with the red head. Pouring herself a glass then filling the other, she sat quietly with fingers running across the waxed wood of the bar in silence. She wondered if what Popuri said was true, that whoever this Cliff person was, Ann would truly lose her marbles if she even looked at the guy. What kind of relationship is that anyways, having someone obsess to the point of malice towards others? Claire grimaced, turning her head when footsteps wandered down the stairs with soft taps of souls to wood.  
Ah, so she wasn't the only late riser!

Who came down was none other than the man she had been mentally wondering about. Cliff, in the flesh. His gaze was affixed to the ground, but she could see the glint of blue green in his eyes, though difficult with such long hair hanging over his face. It was tied back, the tips sun bleached while the roots grew at his obviously brown natural color. His skin was softly tanned from being outside, and had a few freckled from what she could manage from this distance. He seemed.. Awkwardly out of place, his animal fur and leather clothes didn't exactly fit his shy personality, and she turned away when he looked her way. He must have felt her gaze, but didn't make anything of it as he sped up his pace to make a hasty exit of the Inn.  
When he left, the door didn't completely shut as the doctor, Tsuneo, entered. Unlike his attire yesterday, he only dawned a soft blue button up with black slacks. His shoes shined like glossy onyx, black and professional. Even in his casual clothes, he still looked very… Medical. Doctor-esque? He looked too well put together to be just casual!

"Yamamoto-san, I'm here to check on you. I do apologize, I forgot to mention that I wanted to see you today to see how you settled in. Did you have any problems adapting to the village and it's people?" Gosh this guy had a qualified tone to him, setting him apart from the rest of those she'd encountered yesterday. Educated. Literate. Claire swallowed the sip of orange juice she had taken and gave him a bright smile.  
"Oh it was fine, I met Popuri from the Poultry Farm and she walked me around. Showed me where everything was. This town is very lovely. It's.. Quaint, but lovely." Not that her own home town was much compared to it, but the population was at least triple what lived here. "I'll be fine, Doctor Tsuneo, I didn't have any problems last night, but I appreciate your concern."  
"Outside of the office, you can just call me Tim. As you can see—" He gestured to his clothes with a small laugh. "—I'm not in my scrubs so there's no need to call me as such." She returned his smile, as they continued to talk more about her experiences in town. Claire mentioned the women she met in the square, a bit fidgety with her glass as she recalled their gazes, but he just sighed.

"Those women have nothing better to do, I swear… They make everyone else walk on egg shells to try and prevent the next village scandal. I wouldn't let it bother you, nobody takes them seriously anyways. Also, I'd advise you to purchase some new clothes, so to keep any cuts you attained from yesterday from infection. The store next to the hospital should have some, and Elli wanted to see you today anyways." At the questioning glance, he waved her off with a shrug. "Don't ask me about what, I'm simply the messenger."  
A few more minutes of discussion, before he bid her farewell and that he'd be see her later on that day. She waved to him carefully, before turning her barstool to face the kitchen again.  
"OH!"  
Claire nearly fell out of her seat, finding that Ann was leaning over the counter with a seemingly knowing smirk on her face. The plates of eggs and bacon were set aside, an after thought as it seemed she had been eavesdropping. "So I see you're familiar with your village doctor, eh?" She questioned, her brows lifted suggestively at the blonde, who sputtered on another swig of orange juice.  
"W-What?! No! I've been here a day and just because he stopped to check on how I was, that doesn't mean anything!"  
"Awh, that's too bad…" Ann pouted, her cheek perched on her hand. "If you were, I'd have to call you a daddy chaser.. He's probably one of the older guys in town!" She called, pulling her plate of food over. That peaked Claire's interest, her eyes sparkled curiously.

"How uh.. How old are we talking?" She wasn't asking for any particular reason, just because he didn't look a day over twenty-three. Which would be astonishing seeing as he's a doctor and had to be in school for numerous years.  
"I think… The last I heard, he just turned twenty-seven last winter." Ann answered, munching on a strip of bacon in thought. "Though I think Elli might be after him… She's so shy though, we'll never know if she's really into him or just doesn't know how to talk to men. Period. How old are you? You don't look a day over sixteen!"  
Claire scoffed. "I'm turning nineteen in August, thank you!"  
"Haha, don't get so offended, blondie! I just turned twenty last month!" She reached over and ruffled her tresses, that earning her a groan of exasperation. "He's a little old for ya anyways, though still…" With a look to the right, then the left to make sure the coast was clear, her brows waggled suggestively. "Unless you're into that stuff!"

The girls continued to bicker and giggle amongst themselves until their plates were empty and glasses on their last sip of juice. They continued to chuckle to themselves as Ann rested the plates in the sink and ushered Claire out to the store.  
"Don't keep your man waiting!" She called, striking a playful pose as the blonde stuck her tongue out and wandered up the street towards the store. It was a short trip, and not many people were out on the streets. She did pass a girl with long black hair, large glasses framed her face but her face was buried in a book. Claire rolled her eyes ever so slightly, knowing that type of person. Always involved with books and acting as if they knew better than anyone else. It weird in itself that she was reading while it misted ever so slightly. Said girl's gaze rose to eye her, sizing her up, before turning to her book again as they passed. Hmm…  
The store had customers, but the small section of clothes that was in the far corner was empty and she felt less self conscious looking over their small selection. It consisted of shirts, overalls, pants, shorts, and a few sports bras. Definitely missing her own clothes right about now. Damn those boulders…  
"Hey there! I see you're looking for some clothes!" A bubbly voice greeted, and when she turned to see just who had spoken to her, she smiled as Popuri bounced over to her. It was funny just how much her voice portrayed her happy, chipper personality. It was refreshing, and Claire couldn't help the way they rubbed off on her. It was contagious!

"Yeah.. There's not a whole lot to pick from.." She mumbled, disheartened at the shorts and shirt she had picked out. Basic blue scoop neck shirt and a tan pair of shorts. Claire wistfully remembered her black jeans, her jean jackets and shirts of some obscure bands that no one had ever heard of. Oh the hipster days…  
"Unfortunately… We should take a trip to the city one day!" The red eyed girl mentioned, eyes wide with elation. "The selection over there is so much more extensive! And, a little birdy said that you had your eye on a certain doc-" She lowered her voice at the last part of her statement, but Claire had clapped her hand over her mouth  
"How would you know that?! I don't! Did Ann talk to you?! That JUST happened!"  
"Word gets around quick, Claire-bear! Never underestimate the power of good networking!" At that, she pulled out a (albeit, aged) cellphone. She grimaced at the phone, and it further intensified at the nickname.

"Let me buy my clothes and change, I feel like a grimy old rat.." She stepped to the register and paid for her clothes, giving a brief smile to the man behind the counter. "Jeff" as his nametag read, who gave her a friendly nod and handed her the recite for her purchase. A quick trip to the bathroom later, her clothes were changed and she felt more refreshed today than she had in the twenty-four hours. Popuri lead her out with a drag of the hand, giving her impish relationship advice, to which Claire drowned out.  
"Please Popuri, I just want to get this vi—"  
They were half way into the door before seeing that Tsuneo and Elli were in the back room, obviously in a heated discussion. The pink haired girl hushed the blonde and pulled her to hide behind the desk, peaking through the dividers curiously.  
"Popuri we can't be here, we're invading on th—"  
"SHHH! Just listen!" Their tones were hushed so they could make out the discussion on the other side of the screens. 

"Elli, I really am flattered by your offer for dinner tonight..." Tsuneo began, rubbing the back of his head absent-mindedly. It wasn't like this is the first time the nurse had ever proposed such a gesture. And it flattered him, really, but he just wasn't interested. The brunette felt more like a sister to him, or simply a coworker. She was sweet, motherly, and kind. Any man would be lucky to have her, but he felt like she was far too doting for him. He, who was already so married to his work that he'd long sworn off relationships, as his profession took all of his time. And he thought Elli would understand that, knowing he'd stay into the wee hours of the morning to write reports on patients.  
"I-I know… I just thought you'd like to come over for dinner.. I finished the reports for the day, so you don't have to stay so late.." Elli's tone was enough to make him wince, knowing full well that it hurt her to be rejected time and time again. But he held no feelings toward her, and it would be wrong as a coworker, friend, and man to lead her on.  
"I'm sorry, Elli… I don't want to make you feel bad, or not feel like I don't appreciate all you do for me, but I simply don't see you in that way."  
"Is.. Is there another woman..? I-I know that you sometimes look at Karen in a different way, and she is very beautiful, so… So I wouldn't blame you if yo—" Tsuneo cut her off there, lifting a hand with a slow head shake.  
"No, I simply am not interested in dating at this time. My work, my patients; they're my priority. And it wouldn't be fair to date someone when I can't be home for dinner every night, or would wake up to tend to patient's emergencies. I mean it Elli, I'm not seeing any other woman, and don't plan on it any time soon. I simply don't think it'd work well with my marriage to my work." He gave a small attempt at a chuckle, but it came out rather dry and humorless. It sure didn't help the situation, as Elli's gaze went to the ground as she stepped back towards the office.  
"I understand.. And that's what I like about you so much. What I.. What I love about you. You're so committed to the health of your patients. I should have known.. I was just being silly…"  
"Elli plea—"  
"I need to leave… I need some time to myself. My apologies." And she ran from the room, pushing the door open sharply as she fled the embarrassing encounter. Tsuneo simply looked to the ground, feeling rather fallacious about. Well. His whole relationship with Elli. He could understand where she was coming from, and thinking about past encounters, he could see how she'd get the idea that he was giving her signals that he'd be interested in something more.  
Well… Just another thing to add to his list of things to work on.

/ / / / / / /

Claire remained kneeling by the desk, even as Popuri gave her a small shake to get her attention. She didn't even notice when she was pulled from the clinic, as discreetly as possible, so they could discuss just what the heck they had heard.  
"Claire? Cla-aire? Do you want to talk about what we just heard or am I just going to be talking to a brick wall?!" Popuri called, waving her palm in front of blue eyes before they blinked out of their trance.  
"What? What, yeah I'm listening. That just… I didn't expect to walk in on that."  
"You're telling me! I always knew that Elli had the hots for Tsuneo, and I'd be lying if I didn't think that things happened when the clinic closed.." She tried to wink at the blonde, but it was lost to her so she simply continued. "But wow, I didn't think that he'd turn her down flat like that! They always seemed like the stereotypical couple, they work together and get along so well!"  
Claire nodded dumbly, feeling rather disheartened at his words. Tsuneo's work truly was very important to him, and while it was admirable of him, she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for him. To be in such a demanding profession where he felt it'd be troublesome to have any sort of personal life. Relationships with other people that ran deeper than a doctor and patient. Did he ever get lonely? She may not be the fondest person of… Well, people. But regardless, she felt like that sort of existence would get disconsolate.  
"Didn't you say he wanted to see you? You should try and go cheer him up!" Popuri exclaimed, her vivacious attitude returning as she started shoving her to the door.  
"H-How am I supposed to cheer him up?! Po, I don't know how to talk to people, let alone bo—Men!"  
"Awhh, you almost called him a boy! You're so cute, Claire-bear! Now go!"

 _Oof!_

Claire stumbled into the clinic, and if that wasn't bad enough, she ran straight into the doctor and sent him teetering backwards. She managed to catch herself, arms spread eagle to try and catch her balance again. When she was little, she'd enthuse the idea of becoming a gymnast, but when it came to the simplest activities of walking on a beam well, she'd find herself on the floor with a sore derriere more frequently than actually standing on the stupid lumber piece.  
"O-Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Doctor Tsuneo! I-I pushed too hard on the door and I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!" Claire panicked and bowed deeply, her blonde locks falling over her shoulders to luckily shield her beat red face.  
"Don't worry about it, Yamamoto-san. It was an accident, and no one was hurt." The dark haired man replied, rather frankly. His tone was nothing short of distracted, maybe even a bit miffed. When she looked up to meet his gaze, heck, he wasn't even looking at her. He was busy looking at file in his hands. Her brows furrowed as she stood straight.

"Are… You alright? You look a little distraught." She mentioned, daring a gentle pull on the file in his hands so that they could see eye to eye. His eyes bore into hers, in full doctor mode that almost startled her with their intensity. But she regretted her decision when he snapped the file from her hands with an agitated huff.  
"Yamamoto-san. I must ask you to act appropriately. I do apologize for my shortness, but I'm busy at this time. Elli just…" He paused, before sighing and casting the file aside on the glass coffee table. Tsuneo was still clearly perturbed about the whole situation that just occurred with the nurse. But she restrained mentioning it, because saying you had heard the whole thing and admitting being an eavesdropper. Not a very favorable trait.  
"Elli will not be in for the next couple days, she has things at home to tend to. I'll be running the clinic by myself, from reception to actual patients and it's difficult for one person to handle patients, let alone the secretarial work she tends to. I'm trying to process the best way to tend to all the things that need to be taken care of. I'm just frustrated by the situation she's now put me in, because she couldn't just take no for an answer…" He was rambling now, throwing himself into the chair behind the desk, looking for a pen so he could mark a couple notes in the file he had tossed so carelessly on the table.

"Well… I could help you, while she's away on leave."

Claire startled herself, proposing such a notion, and if Tsuneo's expression was any lead of how much it surprised him, well then it was like looking in a mirror seeing as both their eyes were wide, except her mouth was covered by frantic hands. "I-I am so sorry to offer such a thing, I'm nowhere near as trained as Elli is, and I couldn't even hope to take over while she's awa—"  
"No, that would be perfect… I could handle doing the normal nurse duties, while you simply checked in patients and tended to records. I'd swear you into the confidentiality, but that's simple. You don't speak any details or dispense any patient health records to the population. You'd just have to come in a little early to tidy up from the previous day, but doing that, you wouldn't have to stay late.. We could pay you, obviously. And.." His eyes were scanning back and forth, obviously relief washed over him as he looked up at her with a smile.  
"Yamamoto-san, if you're willing to do this, I'd be more than happy to hire you on as a secretary while Elli is away. I can use all the help I can get at this time, and I'd be in your debt."

The blonde's cheeks were lit up red, feeling rather humiliated by the words that poured from her lips but those feelings were washed away quickly. A job? She had only been in town a day, and was already being offered a job. She needed one, seeing as she didn't want to freeload off Doug and his Inn without paying for her stays. It'd give her income, and something to do during the day. They were closed on Sundays, so she could still attend events with Popuri or Ann, her quickly forming friends..  
It was a perfect idea, and she couldn't agree fast enough to the proposition.  
"Perfect. Be in at seven tomorrow morning, I'll be here at six, and will show you the ropes of what I'll need you to do. All you'll need to do is buy a pair of slacks, but they should have a simple black pair at the general store. Since you'll be behind the desk most of the day, your choice in footwear won't be a problem. Just be sure to shower and tie your hair back. As professional as you can muster, but don't stress over it. You've only just gotten here and your options won't be bountiful at least a paycheck. I'm not sure how long Elli will be out, but regardless, it'd be nice to have an actual secretary to tend to things so when she does return, she can aid me in caring for patients. This is exactly what we needed, and I look forward to working with you! Thank you, Yamamoto-san!"  
His hand extended and took hers in a firm shake, his face bright with a grin as he took the file from the table and sauntered back to his office with a new bounce in his step.

Claire, on the other hand, wandered out with a blank expression on her face. Popuri, who had waited outside for the blonde to emerge, squealed excitedly as she crowded up to the newcomer with bouncy exuberance.  
"Well?! Claire tell me what happened?! Did he open up to you, did you get him to fall in love with you?! What happened?! Tell me Claire! C'mon, out with it!" The clouds above had cleared in the time she had spent in the clinic, with sun shining through what was left of it's earlier forecast. Looking back, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe it was another sign. Another omen that rain will pass, and sun shines through the end.

"I have a job."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; characters mentioned in this story that do not belong to the author belong to their respective owners. I do not claim any ownership of Harvest Moon or any of their characters, towns, concepts. Just a fan of the game who wanted to make their own interpretation.  
Author's note at the end.

X

The next morning, Claire woke from a rather restless sleep to the alarm clock screaming at her to rise. The nerves and stress of having her first official job had kept her up through the night with stomach turns and lurches like she was going to hurl. A couple times, she had taken up odd jobs back home when she needed the extra cash. Dog walking, she cleaned people's houses and apartments once or twice. The money wasn't great, but at the time she only needed some for concert tickets or new clothes. She wasn't the type of girl who dabbled in make up, her skin never needing much coverage. Only as of late did she start to notice the slowly darkening circles under her eyes. She blamed the interesting last few days she'd had, what with falling down a cliff and being in the hospital. A lot of stress to manage, but she hoped with this job that it'd get her on a semi-normal schedule. She hoped, but wasn't too keen on getting up this early.

The day previously, she had gone to the store and purchased a pair of simple black pants, and a pack of hair bands. Even though the clinic was kept a good, cool temperature, she could imagine that she'd break a sweat. Running warmer than most, she was often made an example of being out of shape because of how much perspiration she gave off. It wasn't something she could help, often not even feeling that winded during gym class, but it was relentless.

After a quick shower and dressing herself, she pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. Bangs brushed to hang over her forehead, she nodded to her reflection. Not that she felt as good as she tried to convince herself she did, it wouldn't help anything to succumb her nerves. Best to just push through and start the day!  
The Inn was quiet when she stepped down the stairs. Doug was in the back doing dishes from the previous night, and Ann was sweeping what looked like broken glass. It sparkled under the lights, and she gave the ginger a quick wave goodbye. In return, she got a wink. Ann wasn't as bad as she had thought originally, the red head giving her a good pep talk last night about the job. What was the worst that could happen? She'd file something wrong, and that alone wasn't something to be nervous about.  
 _'Just walk in there and do the best you can!'_  
Yeah, she could do that! Why was she even nervous? She could handle this no problem!  
Easy peasy!

Unbeknownst to her, her feet had been leading her down the street towards the clinic already. The air smelt of clean dew with a soft breeze mingling through the trees. The rain last night had left the earth clean and gave off that bracing feeling. It was six fifty when she approached the clinic, ten minutes early, but when she gave a soft _rap rap rap!_ to the door, it opened quickly and was pulled in by none other than the dark eyed doctor. From his appearance, it didn't seem like he had gotten much sleep the night previously. And if the office and it's cluttered display gave anything away, it seemed he had stayed late last night trying to get things ready for today.  
Though it looked worse than yesterday. Long hours, here she comes.

"Yamamoto-san, I'm so glad you're here early. I need help, the files. I don't have time to organize them, I was looking for one of my patient's records, and ended up pulling everything apart because I couldn't locate it." Tsuneo's tone was panicked as he strode her towards the front desk, files flung about the table and floor. Papers were hanging in strange places, paperclips had spilled from their jar and under the chair. Claire blinked at the mess he had made, feeling rather perplexed at it all. Even if he was a doctor, a professional, in this moment he seemed more and more like an amateur. Much like a college student. But it didn't phase the blonde, as she shooed the doctor away with words of reassurance that she'd be able to clean everything up before they opened. So she began to work.

An hour later, while not all the files had been cleaned and sorted, she managed to clean everything off the floor and place it back in it's correct sleeves in the cabinets. The paperclips were back and pushed toward the back of the desk so they wouldn't spill again if bumped. Tsuneo had gone in the back and taken a shower to prepare for the day while she cleaned up the office. Straightened the magazines, realigned the paintings on the wall, dusted the tables and shelves. The time was seven fifty-five, and the jitters had returned to her stomach as she took her seat at the desk. The pile of papers wasn't any help, as it only showed how much more work she still had yet to do. A lot of it she actually couldn't do yet, as he had yet to teach her how he'd like his files to be properly organized. The ones previously she had organized by dates the patients were seen, as scribbled across the top in what she could assume was his handwriting. Messy cursive, it wasn't unlike doctors and it made her laugh softly at the clique.  
 _Click!_

Tsuneo had gone to the front and unlocked the door. The 'Closed' sign was turned so 'Open' was out to the public and there she sat. For the first few minutes at least, until the door open and in crept a frail looking woman of pink hair. She looked oddly familiar, and it was only when she came closer to the counter did she notice the red eyes hidden beneath thick black eyelashes. Popuri's mother, who smiled and gave a soft bow in greeting to the new face. That's right, she had never been able to meet the matriarch of her friend's family, something about her having some sort of debilitating illness? It showed on the poor woman, her body was thin. Her children must have done most of the work, while their mother handled the sales inside to avoid the harsh sun and overbearing work. Claire put on the best smile she could as she lowered her head deeply in respect.

"Good morning. You must be Claire, Popuri hasn't stopped talking highly of you. She had mentioned you had gotten a job here while nurse Elli was out. I am Lillia, and am here to see Doctor Tsuneo for my nine fifteen appointment." The pink haired woman spoke softly, and Claire had to lean forward to catch all of what she had said. With a quick nod, the blonde quickly stood and offered her a seat in the office with a kind smile.  
"I'll let the doctor know you are here, and he'll be with you i-in a moment."  
 _'Damn it Claire, stop stuttering!'_  
"Doctor Tsuneo, Lillia is here for her appointment." The doctor was hunched over his desk, most likely finishing up some reports from his late night last night. His ebony eyes lifted to meet her blue ones and it was a simple exchange, something about it made her heart skip a beat. Something about his gaze made her feel nervous. "S-She's out in the lobby, when you a-are ready."  
 _'GAH, STOP!'  
_  
With face reddened and shoulders stiff, Claire shuffled out to the lobby and perched herself on the chair as she and Lillia now waited in silence. The soft scratching from the pen in the back continued for a minute. Two minutes, then stopped as the pen was heard being set to the table and the wheels of the chair rolling. Soft footsteps of heeled shoes, and Tsuneo strode out to meet with the older pink haired woman with a soft smile. Claire observed them quietly, watching how the doctor aided his patient in standing. The woman teetered for a moment and held onto his wrist for balance. It made the blonde's heart ache softly, seeing just how deteriorated the woman's health had gotten, and while Popuri never spoke of it when they were together, she somehow got the feeling that it affected her more than she led on.  
So deep in her thoughts, she almost missed Lillia giving her a soft wave that she returned quickly when she was lead back to the examination room. With a sigh of relief from finally being along, she began checking the schedule for today. It looked like there were three other appointments scheduled for the day, one at eleven, the next at one, and the last one at three. All fairly spaced out, and if nothing sudden came up, she mentally planned to take her lunch at around two. Maybe if it worked out all well, she could meet with Popuri somewhere for lunch! A smile peaked on her lips at that thought. Or maybe Ann? Maybe the three of them could do something for lunch, maybe go to the Inn? Oh that'd be so lovely! Perhaps they could all split a pla-

"Excuse me? Excuse me! Ma'am?"

Blinking out of her day dream, Claire sat up straight at attention. In front of her stood none other than one of the women that was in the square the day she arrived. She had hair not nearly as black as it probably was years ago as it had softened from the soft strands of gray they were strung through her mane. In a long sleeved shirt that tucked into a floor length skirt, the woman gave off an aura of a rich man's wife. She smelt of grapes… Maybe, what was his name? Duke? Maybe his wife. Deep grey-blue eyes bored into Claire's as she stared at the girl with a look of contempt and something… Something Claire couldn't quite make out. It made her feel small, and shrink ever so slightly into her chair. This woman was sizing her up and it was the most uncomfortable thing the young woman had felt since she got here.

"Now that I have your attention, when will the doctor be available? I'm afraid I have a slight pain in my back, and would like it looked at. Would you stop looking like a fool and see when he will be available?" The woman near screeched, and it was like nails on a chalkboard. Claire flew from her seat, mechanically striding toward Tsuneo's office. With a soft knock to the doorway, he and Lillia looked to the blonde with questioning, startled looks. His looked seemed a bit more apprehensive than hers, as if she had interrupted something. Blood rushing to the blonde's face again, she swallowed the lump that suddenly rose to her throat.

"I-I apologize for interrupting, but.. D-Duke's wife is here, complaining of a pain in her back?" It sounded even more pathetic when she got the words out, not even being able to get the woman's name because she feared being ripped apart for asking such a 'stupid' question. The look that crossed Tsuneo's face immediately told her that he was none to pleased to hear that this woman had come in for an unexpected check up.  
"Let her know that we're almost finished up here.. Five minutes at the most."

Claire nodded and shuffled back to her desk, where the woman still stood with her hands propped on her thin hips.  
"He'll b-be out in a moment, he's fini—"

"I heard him, girl. I don't need you repeating what I've already heard. Goodness, you are quite a daft one, aren't you?" The dark haired woman snapped back, taking a seat in the one of the chairs and immediately crossing one leg over the other impatiently. God, this woman just could not let up on the insults that spewed from her thin lips. As the minutes passed, Claire tried to focus on filing papers but would falter when she felt the heated gaze on the back of her head. It made her feel so insignificfant, like she was back at school and the popular girls would whisper disgusting words back and forth about her.  
 _'She's so fake, isn't she?'  
'Just look at how blonde she is! She has to bleach it!'  
'God she's just trying to get attention!_

"That girl's hair isn't fooling anyone… Those contacts couldn't be faker."

Claire's eyes shot open, a sweat beading on her forehead. Did she just hear this woman murmur what she thought she heard? Chancing a quick look, she indeed saw the woman looking her over. Like she was somehow trying to pick out the things she didn't like. And that hand over her mouth didn't hide anything, she could clearly see the almost evil smirk that was etched across her face. Like she somehow knew how much pain her words inflicted, and took some sort of joy out of it.  
How were people—No. Adults. How could adults be this catty?! This cruel?!  
Standing from her chair and not giving the woman a second glance, Claire brushed past the doorway of the office and spoke the best she could past stuttering lips. That she needed to get some air, and would be back in a moment. Not waiting for a reply, she stepped out of the clinic and began to run. Claire's feet lead her down the pathway, pushing past groups of chattering people to their dismay. But she blocked out their words, only stopping when her shoes filled with sand.

Sand?

Looking up, tears having built up in her eyes, she noticed that she had somehow gotten to the ocean. Unsure how she got there, she began to look around. The ocean was so blue today, breeze blowing through the loose golden locks that framed her tear stained face. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and the salty breeze pitter pattered against her skin as water hit rocks not far off the coast where she stood. The sands were soft, not a rough patch to be had with flecks of white in it's soft khaki mounds. Her eyes were mesmerized by the flecks of light that bounced and bounded over the water from the sun that still hung high in the sky. It couldn't be later than ten thirty, and she just ran out of the clinic.

 _'But you couldn't just let her talk to you like that.'  
_ While that is true, it wasn't very professional of her to just run out because of what she thought she heard.  
 _'Tsuneo will understand.'  
_ Will he, though? He recruited her to help him run his clinic because it'd be in shambles if it was just him running it. She had seen him this morning, already pulling an all nighter to catch up on the reports he neglected because of the previous evening's events. Worrying her lower lip between her teeth, she began to tremble. Claire wondered if he really would understand, or if he'd fire her on the spot. Not even her first full day on the job, and already fired because she couldn't keep her emotions in check… Times like these, she missed having Tatsuki and Jyou. They never let anyone speak to her like that, Tatsuki often accompanying her to school to try and advocate her case of the constant abuse she received. And Jyou, while a bit more awkward, he'd always make her favorite caramel candies after a rough day at school to try and soothe her sadness. Her brothers… Tears dribbled down her cheeks as she whimpered, hands pressed to her face as she slid to her knees. What was she doing here? She was so stupid, coming here on her own.  
Claire felt more alone that she'd ever felt before. More alone than when her mom died, and it's talons dug and dragged her down in it's hold.

"Hey, are you alright?"

What?

She looked up sharply, tears trailing down her cheeks to see who had just spoken to her. Before her was a man. A man she had never seen before. His skin was tanned from, what she could only guess, many days out in the sun on the beaches. He looked Japanese, yes, but maybe Hawaiian as well? His physique was nothing of a Japanese man, taller and muscles ripped under his shirt. He wasn't buff by any means, but he seemed almost wiry in strength. Strong, but nothing that bulged obnoxiously. His face clean shaven, brows thick but well kept with soft cheek bones and a long downturned nose. Masculine, with brown eyes that peered down at her with concern. His brows were knit with worry.  
"Are you alright? I heard all the commotion from my shop over there and I come out here to find this beautiful young lady out here crying her eyes out." He knelt beside her. His hair was tied back in a purple bandana, but the dark curls still curved over his ears. "What are you doing out here, and what's gotten you all teary eyed, miss?"

Claire was awestruck by him, dumbly gaping with lips flapping much like a fish does when out water. It was a moment until she could gather herself to muster a few words out in reply.  
"I-I'm Claire. I'm new in town, and I… I was working at the clinic for doctor Tsuneo, but…" She trailed off, feeling rather silly having to explain the situation to a complete stranger. But he nudged her arm, signaling for her to continue.  
"This… This woman. She came in, complaining about a pain her back and began to insult me. Called me daft, and said I looked fake because of my hair and—And my eyes."  
The tanned gentleman's lips pursed as he thought for a moment, before a look of understanding came over his face as he sighed. "I think I know who you're talking about. One of those women that hang out in the square right? Their little hen group that like to cluck and gossip about anyone who isn't their husbands or children, right?" Claire nodded in surprise and he rolled his eyes as he stood to his feet.  
"They're so stupid, always spreading such outlandish rumors. You shouldn't listen to them, okay? They're just out to try and ruin your day, especially if I'm right about who I think it is. Dark hair, dark eyes? Long skirt and that look that just screams 'I'm better than you, bow down to me, peasant.'?"  
Again, she nodded.  
"Yeah, that's Mana. I wouldn't worry about her. She's old and bitter, can't stand when new women come to the village. She doesn't like it cause her husband Duke likes to leer and makes her feel lesser than." He nodded firmly. "C'mon, I'll make you a smoothie and walk you back. If she's still there, well, let's just say she'll love seeing me walking you back."  
This man, with words so kind and absolutely, well, _kind_ , lead her back to his little hut of an establishment where he made her a little cup of strawberry smoothie. She nursed it quietly, as it subsided her tears to soft hiccups. He pulled her shoes from her feet, much to her surprise, and clacked the souls together to get the majority of the sand that gathered there from them.

"No good sending you back with chafing feet!"

When he had dubbed them good enough to walk in, he gestured her to follow as he lead her up the small steps that connected his shop to the main road as to avoid more sand in her shoes. When they began their journey back, he held his hand out to her with a warm smile.  
"I'm Kekoa Kai, by the way. You said you were new to town, right?"  
So she was right, he was Hawaiian. It explained the amazing tan he was sporting, cause lord knows she'd only burned if she spent more than an hour or two outside. But wait, didn't he say his name was Kai? Like the Kai that Popuri dated and broke up with because of his wandering eye? The one that still made her friend get all misty eyed over? The blonde stepped back suddenly, defensive. This guy was bad news.  
"Oooookay… I'm assuming you've heard about me before, then? I don't blame your reaction, I don't have a really good reputation around town."  
"You hurt my friend, Popuri." Claire spoke up, looking at him with narrowed eyes.  
"I did, and I regret it. She's a great girl, Popuri. But I couldn't handle her.. Bubbliness. She's a bit overbearing, isn't she? She's just sort of.. All over you." Kai murmured, shaking his head. And now that she thought about it, since the beginning, Popuri was a bit over the top. Greeting her any chance she got, and even this morning hearing that the girl had spoken about her to her mother. It.. It grated on her nerves, ever so slightly now that this outside party was mentioning it. Now that he pointed out things that she herself looked over.

"I.. I suppose you're right." Claire replied, giving a soft nod as her walls of defense lowered. Maybe he had a point, and maybe it was Popuri just overreacting. She did seem like the type to talk up a simple misunderstanding.  
"And you? I'm fairly sure I would have noticed a beautiful woman like yourself wandering around before. What's your name, goldie locks?"  
Great, another blonde nickname.  
"Yamamoto Claire."  
Kai gave her a grin, as they continued their venture to the clinic. Of coarse when they arrived and he opened the door for her, Tsuneo was in a heated discussion with Mana. His tone was hushed, and the look on her face was that of humiliation and irritation. When the door opened, both their eyes looked to greet the two. Of coarse, Mana's face twisted into something of horror while Tsuneo's just deepened in displeasure. Claire smiled sheepishly while Kai threw up a hand in greeting.  
"Yo. I thought you'd be the one behind this poor girl's turmoil, Mana." Kai said smoothly, looking at the woman with a calm look of disgust. The older woman's eyes widened as she stared at the man in shock.  
"I should thank you for bringing my secretary back to me, Kekoa-san. But you kept her out far too long." Tsuneo spat, his hands clenched in fists in his pockets. Claire noted his stance.

Defensive.

"Oh relax, doc! I got her back before noon. Besides, I didn't see you running out to try and get her to stop sobbing."  
With that, Mana brushed past the three and outside. From the sickeningly white look on her face, it was as if she had seen a ghost when Kai walked in. The islander bid them adieu, taking Claire's hand in his and gave it a soft kiss to her knuckles which only heated her face further. All the attention and emotional rollercoaster she'd been through in the short hour and a half had finally settled in her mind.  
"If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where I am. Why don't you swing by for dinner tonight? I'll whip you up something real delicious." Kai purred, giving her a wink before slithering out of the door.

Smooth like silk.  
Claire watched after him, cheeks still warm from the way he'd spoken to her. She'd never been spoken to by anyone like that before, let alone a guy like that. Someone who, from what she could tell, had experience with women but regardless. She couldn't help but smile like a school girl with giddy giggles bubbling in her chest. The stopped when a stern clear of the throat interrupted them.

"I think it'd be wise of you to stay away from him." Tsuneo began, his gaze dark. She looked at him like he had lost his mind. It made her think back to the days with Tatsuki, who constantly tried to ride her about who she could or couldn't hang out with. Who cared what other people said? Claire knew that better than anyone, that people could get a bad rap because of rumors. Because some people were so insecure with themselves that they had to tear others down.  
She wasn't about to let her coworker tear down her new friend.  
"I don't think that's right of you to judge his character, Tsuneo. I get the feeling you don't quite know him." She murmured, her eyes lit like fire behind the blue irises.  
"I'm not judging on what I don't know, I'm judging because I'm all too aware how he is. He's no good, and I'm saying this for your own safety." She was about to spit back another response, but his expression left her silent as he stared her down once more. Eyes dangerously dark.

"Stay away from that man."

X  
Author's note; Another chapter, but this one is quite a bit shorter than usual. The last week and a half has been busy with my birthday last week and work keeping me busy. I'm planning on making stories based on Claire's brothers, Jyou and Tatsuki, and am currently trying to find the best time to introduce their own little stories... We'll see! Thanks for reading, and stay tuned!


End file.
